


The Kiss

by mohinikapuahi



Series: The Kiss Series [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi





	The Kiss

Ezra sat opposite his team mate of three years, literally stunned by the realization he made this evening. He leaned back in his chair pushing his drink away from hands that suddenly trembled. His mind flew rapidly over the thoughts that filled it. They both sat silently, the remnants of an impromptu team poker night and pondered their drinks.  
Buck in his infinite wisdom had arranged the night at Ezra's townhouse so Vin could commiserate the loss of his latest girlfriend. They all knew that he didn't fall often but when he did he fell hard and fast and as such the team found themselves quite willingly trying to help him through the hard times. So he had found himself with custody of the forlorn sharpshooter. Normally it was a duty of friendship that he relished, but with his newest realisation he had grown decidedly uncomfortable.

The team had gathered straight from the office, intent on drowning the sharpshooter's pain in good drinks and close friendship. But as the night drew on and the team slowly dwindled, Ezra found himself more and more drawn to his heartbroken friend. His eyes constantly drawn the long agile fingers instead of the cards that he held. His ears filled with the soft drawl of his voice. His soul filled with a burning desire to ease the younger man's pain.

He watched as Vin's finger's slowly traced the rim of his shot glass, long agile fingers hardened by years of hard work but still capable of the tenderness that Ezra knew was in Vin's heart. So mesmerised was he by the slow rhythmic movements of the younger man's fingers he almost didn't hear the soft question. "Do you know what I do wrong?" Vin asked softly.

"I'm sure its nothing you do wrong as such," Ezra murmured as he looked searchingly into Vin's alcohol clouded eyes.

"Maybe Buck's right," Vin spoke quietly.

"I find that declaration to be highly dubious," Ezra smiled trying to divert Vin's attention.

"No I think he is," Vin shrugged with a lopsided grin "I think it's all in the kiss."

"I can't believe you are taking Buck's advise in matters of the heart," Ezra snorted.

"He's right," Vin continued stubbornly "There's no fireworks."

"Well , it is a kiss," Ezra smirked, "not the 4th of July."

"Can I ask you something Ez?" Vin looked into Ezra's face almost as if seeing him for the first time.

"I'm not sure I'm the person you should be asking relationship matters of Vin," Ezra stated seriously his eyes searching his companions face for some sign of his question.

"I can't ask the others," he shook his head adamantly "You're the only one I can even consider asking."

"Then I shall endeavour to assist you any way I can," he murmured, sinking into a mire of desperation he couldn't even begin to fight his way out of.

"Let me kiss you." Vin's face flushed a deep pink but he continued speaking "I can trust you to tell me what I'm doing wrong without laughing at me Ez."

"I really don't think that's the answer,Vin." Ezra's eyes filled with nervous apprehension.

"How many times have I put my ass on the line for you Ezra?" Vin spoke quickly "One little kiss," he whispered one hand reaching out across the table. "It's just a kiss."

"A kiss is a very personal thing, Vin," he pulled away from his reaching hand and stood rapidly almost upending his chair.

"I think it's time to put you to bed," he stammered "Things will be clearer in the morning," he spoke as he lifted both shot glasses from the table and walked over to the kitchen sink with them.

"Things are perfectly clear now," Vin spoke as he stood, finally seeing Ezra's rejection.

Ezra heard the desolation in his voice and taking a deep breath, he knew now that no matter how much it hurt him, he had to do this to retain the friendship they shared if nothing else.

"I'll do it," he whispered, the words leaving his lips before he had the opportunity to retract them.

He felt more than heard the approach of the near-silent man "Where?" he breathed softly "Here?" he paused and Ezra couldn't decide if he imagined the catch in Vin's voice "The bedroom?" as he placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"How about the sofa?" His accent thickened as his voice grew hoarse, panicked at the thought of seeing the other man on his bed.

"I'll meet you in there," Vin spoke calmly as he placed both hands on the undercover agent's shoulders and propelled him out of the kitchen.

\+ + + + + + +

Vin watched the smaller man walk slowly from the kitchen, it hadn't dawned on him until the others had gone home and he and Ezra had sat there sharing a companionable silence just why his relationships kept failing. His own choice of partner didn't even begin to compare to the man who sat opposite him. Even as the thought had occurred to him his mind had begun to formulate a plan. A plan where just this once without Ezra knowing his true intentions he would have what his heart truly desired.

Lifting the bottle of bourbon from the centre of the table he poured a shot into a shot glass and threw it back quickly. Giving himself the courage to be able to able to let go of the prize that he was about to receive before he irrevocably changed their relationship. He prized their friendship more than he could possibly explain even to himself and to that end Ezra must never know of his own feelings.

Walking slowly out of the kitchen his breath caught in his throat as his eyes travelling over the tense form of the undercover agent. He had loosened the collar of his shirt and turned the long sleeves several times up his forearms. He rested against the arm of the sofa, his legs extended, his feet crossed at the ankle, his hands pushed deeply in his pockets., his hair tumbling across his forehead, almost as though his fingers had just been running through it.

"If you're going for Rebel without a cause," Vin paused "It's not working," he smiled.

"I have not a clue what you are talking about." Ezra looked up at him startled by his voice, his eyes filled with panic

Vin felt almost ashamed of pushing his friend into something that he was obviously so uncomfortable with. A flash of insight into the damage he could be doing to their friendship made him offer Ezra a way out. "You don't have to do this Ezra," he spoke softly as he stepped closer, his voice little more than a husky murmur .

"Yes I do" Ezra looked into his eyes, as he extended one warm hand to softly trace the lightly stubbled cheek of the sharpshooter. Vin closed his hand over Ezra's and lifted it from his face, placing it over the strong beating of his heart, before he moved forward to stand over the outstretched legs of the nervous undercover agent. Cupping Ezra's chin with his other hand he tilted his face until he could look him in the eye. Slowly, almost imperceptibly they both moved until they met each other halfway, Vin's hair falling forward to shroud both of them from the outside world.

Ezra closed his eyes to the world and let the sensations wash over him, the silky baby soft tendrils of Vin's hair tickling his cheeks as Vin's soft lips traced his warmly. His moist tongue lightly tracing the crease of Ezra 's lips seeking entrance. His lips parting on a gentle sigh of anticipation, Ezra accepted the intrusion and welcomed it.

Vin swallowed his companions gentle sigh and let his lips curl into a slow grin as his teeth worried Ezra's bottom lip. His teeth gently abraded the plump flesh it held as he pulled back from the man whose pleasure was the focus of his entire being. Vin watched, his eyes hooded with passion as Ezra opened his confused, passion-glazed eyes. "So what do you think?" Vin whispered with a smile.

"I believe" Ezra's voice was dreamy "That the results are inconclusive, perhaps we should try that again."

Vin's twinkling blue eyes watched his companion closely. "I think that can be arranged," Vin answered softly.

Ezra leaned forward, his hands cupping Vin's face, his thumbs gently caressing Vin's temples "Then shut up and kiss me," he spoke as he pressed his lips against the other man's.

"Whatever you say." Vin smiled against Ezra's mouth before his tongue was granted entrance to the smaller man's mouth, his tongue tracing across his teeth, drinking hungrily of the flavours that were Ezra.

Ezra let himself be seduced by the subtle movements of Vin's tongue. His entire being was consumed by he taste and textures of the man who stood before him. They were only joined at the lips but neither of them really knew where one of them started and the other finished.

Ezra fingers gave in to the longing that had consumed them from the first touch of Vin's lips. Reaching up, they tangled in the baby soft, satiny brown locks. His fingers slid across Vin's skull, massaging as they pulled his mouth closer. Groaning in eager anticipation, Ezra's tongue began to duel erotically with Vin's. Sliding wetly across each others, twining and twisting with sensual abandon, their lips pressed tightly against their teeth as their tongues sought deeper and more complete access to the warm wet cavern that had become the focus of their universe.

As Ezra's fingertips, massaged erotic circles across the base of Vin's skull, Vin could remain passive no longer. His hands, hands that had been hungry for the feel of the undercover agent, reached out and took the prize they had been denied too long. Running agile fingers over taut muscles he felt the corded muscles of Ezra's back, his fingers rubbing erotically down his spine coming to rest just above his waistband. Unable to resist the lure any longer, Vin pulled Ezra to his feet, their bodies almost perfectly aligned. Letting his hands drift lower he cupped Ezra's taut buttocks and pulled him closer, their bodies touching from lip to hip. Stilled momentarily by sensory overload, he began to run his hands up and down the smaller man's back trying to pull him even closer against him, slowly grinding his heavy arousal against Ezra's answering hardness.

Ezra stood almost passive in Vin's embrace, his own legs cradled beneath Vin's spread legged stance. He couldn't hide his arousal from the other man if he had tried, so he had given up any pretence. Sinking under the spell of the talented mouth that roamed over his, their tongues mimicking the dance their bodies desired, his fingers tangled in the silky brown waves, Ezra almost believed he had died and gone to heaven.

Vin's mouth paid homage to the man he kissed, his head tilted slightly, one hand remaining on Ezra's buttocks pushing him closer against him as his own hips began to slowly thrust of their own volition against his companions. His other hand moved higher to play teasingly with the hair at Ezra's nape, pushing him closer, his tongue delving deeper into Ezra's mouth before it returned to teasingly trace the teeth that guarded their treasure.

He let his mouth glide across Ezra's chin and down to his neck suckling wetly at the skin that he encountered. The soft exhalation of breath in his ear was all it took to draw him back from the sensuous cloud they had been floating on. That simple sound of pleasure was Vin's undoing. This was Ezra he was kissing. One of his closest friends. He couldn't risk what they did have for one night of what could only be bliss.

Lifting his head slowly, he cupped Ezra's face with one gentle hand, his thumb tracing kiss swollen lips and waited for the emerald eyes to open. Ezra's eyes slowly opened, his expressive green orbs, dark and cloudy with the depth of his passion. Slipping his thumb along the crease of Ezra's lips he inhaled sharply as Ezra's tongue followed the tip of his thumb then sucked it into his mouth. Their eyes were locked on each others, neither willing to break the spell that had been woven around them.

Determined to somehow extricate them both from the situation he had pushed them into, Vin drew in a deep breath and lifted his hand from Ezra's face, unaccountably disappointed by the slurping sound Ezra made when he pulled his thumb from the gentle suction that held the digit in its sensual grasp. Both me could read in the other's eyes, the thought that filled their minds.

His voice husky and sensuously low he murmured, "So whatcha think?" He barely managed to get the words out as Ezra's hands moved to cup his buttocks and pull him tighter against him, not wanting to relinquish his hold on the moment and their kiss.

"Think?" Ezra's brow furrowed in confusion, not sure how he was expected to think through the mind numbing sensations that the touch of the sharpshooter's lips had caused.

A slowly sensual smile crossed Vin's lips as he watched the confusion, he would almost sell his soul to continue what they had started but their friendship was worth more to him then his soul ever could be. "C'mon Ez," he spoke softly, "You're supposed to be helping me out."

Ezra watched the darkened blue eyes that stared so intently into his and with a flash of blinding clarity remembered what they were doing. Snatching his hands back from where they rested on Vin's buttocks, his fingertips tracing the lower curve while his thumbs followed the centre seam of his Levi's, he jammed them into his pant's pockets, dropping to sit on the arm of the sofa once more.

Breaking the final connection with his companion, he looked away, suddenly bereft as his eyes found fascination with the light flecking in his carpet. "A woman would be a fool to give you up," Ezra spoke with a gentle shrug, his voice husky, his accent thicker.

"So Buck was wrong then." Vin's voice was soft and breathless.

"Indeed" Ezra spoke, his entire body hungry for the touch it knew would catapult it into heaven.

"You alright Ez?" Vin asked moving his hand to loop under Ezra's chin, stepping back in confusion as Ezra batted his hand away before Vin could see his face.

"I'm fine," Ezra muttered quickly, rising from the arm of the chair, his heavy blatant arousal still demanding attention. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets, momentarily abating some of his discomfort. He turned his back on Vin and walked further away from him, desperate to put some space between them and keep him out of arms' reach for fear he would reach out again for what was not his take.

Vin watched Ezra, his passion-glazed eyes narrowing suspiciously, misreading Ezra's actions. Breathing a heavy sigh he followed the smaller man's movement until he stopped in front of the window. The silence had become insufferable and Vin knew that he had irreparably damaged their relationship. Walking silently to the other side of the room he collected his leather jacket and shrugged into it quickly. Moving to the door he put his hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. "I'm sorry Ezra" he murmured as he stepped through and closed it behind him not waiting for a response.

Ezra leaned forward pressing his flushed forehead against the cool glass, watching as Vin walked along the pavement. His hands pressed deep in his pockets, his shoulders hunched, he was the picture of desolation. Tears welled in Ezra's eyes as he watched the pain he had caused with his own desires. A desire barely slaked, and a friendship destroyed.

The sharpshooter's desolation was mirrored in Ezra's face as a lone tear began to trickle down his cheek.


End file.
